magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Films based on Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine
Bishoujo Soldier Aurora Japanese Title: 美少女ソルジャーオーロラ English Title: Beautiful Soldier Aurora 'First Movie: Bishoujo Soldier Aurora Pink' Airdate: 23 September, 2005 Aurora Pink a grade shcool heroine battles day in and day out with evil to protect peace on Earth. And now， a cute subordinate of Aurora Pink appears! Her name is ”Aurora Blue.” An incident comes up immediately and they both head off for the site. However， Aurora Blue， who is a bit of a scatterbrain finds that she， for some reason cannot transform! The two heroines suddenly plunge into a pinch! May they overcome their plight with super action that makes your hands sweat with excitement! 'Second Movie: Bishoujo Soldier Aurora Blue' Airdate: 14 October, 2005 Aurora Blue a grade school heroine， battles day in and day out with evil to protect peace on Earth. Skull Mask， who she thought she had killed has revived. Mebius also revives as a combatant android and confronts Aurora Blue， blocking her path. Former Aurora Pink， Momoko Oda also joins into the battle， and they put up a good fight， however..... May they overcome their predicament with genuine super action that will make your hands sweat! An unexpected epilogue awaits...!! Aurora F Japanese Title: オーロラＦ Airdate: March 23, 2007 Hikariwa Maika (Rie Tezuka) is an ordinary Japanese girl， but in fact she was once a super heroine Aurora Fighter in high school， dedicating her life to fighting the evil. Having retired， she is now leading an ordinary life when God appears before her and asks her to be back at work again for once and for all. She refuses at first， but consents with reluctance to do the new job because it involved her best friend Tsukino Igarashi (Serina Ogawa). Returning to work as masked friend of justice， Maika fights the super villainess Hurricane Luna， but Maika is entrapped and captured by her foe. Getting curious about Maika， Luna ruthlessly tortures her to obtain the secret from her. Luna straps Maika to an energy sucking machine， but a big surprise is waiting for Luna! Luna unmasks Aurora and gets terribly upset seeing the face of Maika because Luna is actually Maika’s best friend Tsukino turned into the super villainess by her own father like Maika. What will become of the best friends now fighting each other as good and evil?? Mahou Bishoujo Senshi Lumiere Japanese Title: 魔法美少女戦士ルミエール English Title: Magical Beautiful Soldier Lumiere Airdate: April 10, 2009 A rich high school girl Yuko Shirogane one day finds a mysterious ring on her way back from school. It turns out to be a transformation tool with the power of God of Fight ”Mars” sealed in it. Hanajima Town， where Yuko lives， has been targeted by a vicious demon ”Amon”. From the day Yuko finds the ring， she is destined to fight against Amon and his men guided by God. In the meantime， ordinary people are turned into Amon believers on after another. Lumiere faces off against the warm-hearted tutor Ishigami， the gentle wrestler Hercules etc.， whose minds are now controlled by evils. However， she gets caught falling for the dirty trap Dr. Orai who plots to seize her power. Dr. Orai deprives her of the energy b scientific power and calls out Ishigami and Hercules affected by evil influences... Lumiere is in a terrible pinch. Will she be able to get out of corner and protect Hanajima Town now that her energy has been removed? Happy End. Hijiri Shoujo Senshi Aurora Pegasus Japanese Title: 聖少女戦士オーロラペガサス English Title: Saint Girl Soldier Aurora Pegasus Airdate: January 08, 2010 The monster Domines turned fellows of the Aurora-Pegasus into jewels. Now the evil king named Beliarl falls in love with the Aurora-Pegasus at first sight because he thinks that her flesh is suitable for him to return to this world， so he aims her flesh. She is driven into an imminent danger， however， she is saved by a fighter named Ikaros， and somehow she can escape death by inches. But the evil king Beliarl obstinately desires the flesh of the Aurora-Pegasus， and now he sets the monster Domines free into the city. Threatening the Aurora-Pegasus with turning people into jewels， he lures the Aurora-Pegasus. People are taken as hostages， so she cannot do anything and she is dragged into the secret base of the enemy. And now she is thoroughly treated harshly with Domines’s diamond club. And finally， when Beliarl is about to enter into her flesh， surprisingly， a person who becomes her substitute and absorbs Beliarl into the flesh is the fighter， Ikaros. The Aurora-Pegasus runs away with Ikaros. However， Ikaros gets out of order， finally synthesizing with Beliarl. Well， is it possible for the Aurora-Pegasus to escape from Beliarl’s neverending chase!? And how will be the destiny of her fellows who has been turned into jewels!? Bishoujo Kamen Aurora Zero Japanese Title: 美少女仮面オーロラゼロ English Title: Beautiful Mask Aurora Zero Airdate: May 14, 2010 Hitherto untold， this is the story of how the Masked Beauty Aurora Zero is born. On the day after the typhoon in the strong wind on her way back from school， Yuuka Nakatori finds accidentally a jug left by God. From within the jug， a cry for ”Help!” leaks out， and as she opens the jug， Zatan the demon comes jumping out! Demon Zatan escapes into Kannaku (God-free district) where God cannot enter and undertakes a plan to turn the world into hell! Seeing a genuine heart in Yuuka the coed who opened the jug， God presents her with a special ring with the power to clean up the demon and teaches her how to transform. God， after leaving the instruction with Yuuka， returns to heaven... Thus， Yuuka starts fighting Demon Zatan. But， the vital instruction is snatched away by a man who has been stalking Yuuka for some time. And the charm words Yuuka has remembered half-heartedly keep annoying her in transforming into Masked Beauty Aurora. If recited wrongly， the charm words would bounce her attack against the enemy back at herself... Will Yuuka ever fell the Demon and preserve the peace at Kannaku?! ending Tajuu Jinkaku Heroine Frontier F Japanese Title: 多重人格ヒロイン　フロンティアＦ English Title: Multiple Personality Heroine Frontier F Airdate: August 13, 2010 Etsuko Kijima is a female assassin， who has enhanced physical abilities given by Dr. Furukawa. Her younger brother is Ryo Kijima， a dealer making a living by taping and selling videos of beautiful girls tortured in an underground market. And Fuka Jo is a girl who gets tortured by Ryo. In order to escape from the pains of Ryo’s tortures， Fuka creates an alter ego called “Maya.” Maya is actually a demigod， descendant of a child of Goddess Athena and a human， and she defeats Kijima by using her transforming powers to produce the heroine Frontier F. Time passes and the story of superheroine Frontier F becomes front page news every day， but Fuka remembers nothing about what happened to her， not even who saved her. Then the scheming doctor Furukawa steps in， who approaches to Fuka and reveals amazing truths about herself. In the meanwhile， Etsuko learns Frontier F is responsible for the demise of her brother， and she swears revenge and confronts Frontier F...! Bishoujo Kamen Wonder Alice Japanese Title: 美少女仮面ワンダーアリス English Title: Masked Beautiful Girl Wonder Alice Airdate: March 25, 2011 12 years ago in her middle school days， Arisu Miwa fought evil specters as Masked Girl Wonder Alice， unbeknownst to anyone， sealed them and saved the world. While peace　seems the have returned to the world， the Devil King now has broken the seal and revived. To revenge Wonder Alice who put him under seal， the King has created Dark Alice out　of Wonder Alice’s unblemished virgin blood and let her assault now grown-up Wonder Alice. The Devil King has turned Wonder Alice into a little girl and punishes her to revenge. Put　under devilish fire， Wonder Alice wails in pain. But， then appears the sacred spiritual beast to rekindle the torch of a masked girlie fighter ... What awaits Masked Girl Wonder Alice in her destiny...!? Bishoujo Kamen Eclair Japanese Title: 美少女仮面エクレール English Title: Beautiful Masked Girl Eclair Airdate: October 14, 2011 Hikari Mikoshiba， with sacred power given from Goddess Sacre， has been fighting the specters to save the town and her beloved sister Rei. Danziere is a vicious woman cadre who restores to life various specters to engulf the world in total darkness. Each time she sets out to revive a specter， Beauty Mask Éclair steps in to interfere. Danziere plots to call back to life Witch Movel whom Goddess Sacre has once sealed off. Movel orders Danziere to bring forth a living woman into whose body she can transfer her soul to revive. Danziere catches Rei who she thinks is close to Éclair and offers to Movel. Movel gets into the body of Rei and sets out to kill Éclair to begin her revenge to Goddess Sacre. Telepathy from Movel tells Hikari that Rei has been captured， and Hikari turns into Beauty Mask Éclair and goes out to rescue her beloved sister! Rei appears before Éclair as a hostage. In rescuing Rei， Éclair is hurt and suffers severe damage but manages by a narrow chance to turn the table and is about to rescue Rei... Then， Rei turns against Éclair! Taken by surprise， Éclair is cornered to a fix but escapes the scene， helped by a mysterious veil of light. Movel reminds rattled Danziere with a sneer， ’She’ll be back to take back this body!’ Éclair returns before her enemy. Éclair， ridden with Movel， cannot go to her beloved sister and bears with enemy attacks. ’Hang on， and there’ll be a chance to fight back.’ Éclair is pushed to the brink of death， with her mind blurring， and hears Rei’s cry. Awaken by Rei’s cry， Éclair gathers power to fell the enemy underlings， face Movel who has been dominating Rei and is now determined to use the forbidden attack skill conveyed by Goddess Sacre. Now， Éclair’s attack is in full swing to help out her beloved sister!! What does destiny hold for Hikari who has saved her dear sister... Kamen Bishoujo Senshi Lumiere Japanese Title: 仮面美少女戦士リュミエール English Title: Masked Beautiful Soldier Lumiere Airdate: March 22, 2013 A girl named Akira Kogetsu(means a crystal on the shining moon) has been appointed from the founder Lumiere Kyoko Kouya(means a shining glass arrow) who’s also the class teacher， and now with Akira’s friend named Akane Himura(means the red raising sun over a village)， Akira as the second generation Lumiere fights against evil creatures to protect girls on the street. But one day， a witch named Dorule revives even if she was sealed by the founder Lumiere， and now the witch plots to get even with the founder Lumiere. The second generation Lumiere has a close game to the botanic evil creature named the Cell-Man， but she somehow defeats it. But she is no match for Dorule who has completely restored. And she is beaten up and captured. Kyoko as the founder Lumiere hears about a crisis of Akira from her friend Akane who now knows Akira is the Lumiere， and Kyoko goes to rescue Akira (the second Lumiere). But what is waiting for her is Dorule who changes herself into the second Lumiere. Lumiere doesn’t notice it and gets a poison shot， and she gets beaten and captured， and receives fierce torture. On the other hand， Akira is rescued by Akane， and both of them go to rescue Kyoko， but Dorule has gained the evil magic power and created a vicious skull which can suck saint light comes from a source of power of Lumiere， and Dorule snatches power of the two heroines. Well， what kind of fates are waiting for the two Lumiere whose fighting power has been taken away! Mahou Bishoujo Senshi Lumiere (2014) Japanese Title: 魔法美少女戦士ルミエール English Title: Magical Beautiful Soldier Lumiere Airdate: September 12, 2014 Hikari Hanamura transforms into Magical Fighter Lumiere to protect the town from monsters. Professor Huan coincidentally comes across her battling against monsters and plans to create a milking machine that can suck her energy out. The professor tricks her and drinks the energy juice which he just sucked out of her. He transforms into a monster and overwhelms Lumiere but the energy goes out. Huan retreats but Lumiere cannot leave Professor Huan from using that weapon again. She transforms into a theif and infiltrates into the professor’s laboratory. But Lumiere gets captured and more energy sucked out. Huan decides to film himself fighting against Lumiere so that the people will buy the drink from him. Can Lumiere stop Professor Huan!? Mahou Bishoujo Senshi Lumiere Trois Japanese Title: 魔法美少女戦士リミュエール・トロワ English Title: Magical Beautiful Soldier Lumiere Three Airdate: July 27, 2015 Lumiere is given the power of god to stop the monsters sent by Delviel. This time， Delviel summons the Evil Genie Brothers. Kana has been messing around with the monsters because she has been overwhelming them. But she completely loses against the Evil Genie Brothers and becomes afraid of fighting. Lumiere shuts herself in her room and the monsters kidnap her friends， Yukino and Tsukine， in order to lure the heroine. When the girls find out the truth about their best friend， they decide to defeat the monsters on their own. Although they knew martial arts， the girls were no against the Evil Genie Brothers and they get beaten until they lose consciousness. Later， god tells Kana about what had happened to her friends and she decides to fight as Lumiere once again… Bi Sennyo Senshi Sylphiana Japanese Title: 美仙女戦士シルフィアナ English Title: Beautiful Female Hermit Fighter Sylphiana Airdate: March 24, 2017 A trainee hermit Serika hopes to go humans world to fight for justice. She has a training every day but her master hermit Lao doesn’t permit her to go humans world， so she leaves to go there while Lao doesn’t watch her. In humans world， she transforms Beautiful Female Hermit Fighter Sylphiana and beats a monster who were attacking humans. She meets Witch Ginaga there. Sylphiana easily beats Ginaga， because Ginaga’s fighting ability is low although her attitude is very arrogant. However Ginaga’s body is immortal and she has a special ability to control many monsters with her beauty. Ginaga aim to Serika for vengeance because she used to be sealed by Lao. Ginaga instigates monsters to attack Serina. Serina transforms into Sylphiana to fight them but she is beaten and captured. Ginaga hardly tortures Sylphiana to lure Lao. Category:Bishoujo Kamen Poitrine Page